Avelina
|Ability= Cursed Sword Dàinsleif Avelina is the wielder of the famed cursed sword known as Dàinsleif after she accidentally found it in her grandfather’s armoury. This weapon grants her the following abilities. The Curse of Dàinsleif She can summon her sword from any location that she wants to her right hand and the sword has a durability of 25kN. If the weapon is broken she can keep on fighting with the broken part before she can resummon it three turns later. The blade has an increased swing strength of +5kN and a speed of 1.5x the normal sword swing. The weapon only has one ability, it grants the wielder a scary level of swordsmanship that surpasses mortal limits and ambidexterity. At this point in time she as two stances, one for when the weapon is sheathed and one for when she unsheaths it. Sheathed Stance: Chimaera Avelina can enter the Chimaera stance by holding her blade with 2 hands and hold it in front of her. When someone enters the Chimera stance, a stance where balance is the key. The key is that in this stance, the blade isn’t drawn, making it more of a crushing mace like stance than anything else. Goat The goat swing of the first stance is a defensively oriented swing that makes it so that if it is used to parry a strike, the force of the swing becomes 20kN while she will become unmovable to any force below 20kN. To execute the goat swing the user has to place their right leg slightly forward and place their weight on it. Lion The lion swing of the first stance is an offensive oriented blade swing that can be executed by bringing the blade into the air and striking downward while using your hands as a lever on the handle of a blade. When the user executes the Lion, their swing strength will be increased with 10kN. Snake The Snake swing of the first series is the fastest swing of the series and can be executed by the user placing their weight on their left leg before launching themselves forward while lunging. The speed of the blade will double, meaning it will now be thrice as fast as a normal strike and deal no bonus damage. Unsheathed Stance: The Five Classical Elements To enter the stance Avelina has to hold the blade behind her back with her right hand pressed against the crossguard. The blade should run across her back before coming back out over her left shoulder. It is a very unorthodox stance that is quite impractical for normal combat. These stances are based on the five classical elements according to Aristotle. Water: Fluid Movement The first move of this stance is a footwork technique instead of normal swing. This footwork allows her to execute a dash that Avelina can execute by strengthening her body allowing her to instantly reach 60km/h for 5 meters. To execute this move she has to bend her knees slightly and lower her sense of gravity while holding her blade to her left side. This can only be used once per two turns. Fire: Rankbreaker This move can only be executed right after using the first feet or when she has her blade behind her back. The move consists of charging her blade up for 1 second, causing it to emit a bright light. After this one second (that can be charged during or even before the dash) Avelina can swing her blade with normal swing strength in a horizontal arc (from left to right) in front of her causing a blade wave to travel out of it at 30m/s with a force of 10kN Earth: Giantslayer To execute this move the user has to hold their blade below their waist, with the tip aimed at the back (on their right side). Afterwards, she needs to drag the blade on the ground as it will emit a bright light. Upon hitting someone the blade will explode with a bright light that leaves small burns on anyone who doesn’t have resistance to heat while dealing +10kN of damage and sending someone flying into the air for 5 meters unless they can stop more than 1 ton from moving them. This even works on barriers. Air: Guillotine Aveline strengthens her body, causing her to be able to jump up to 10 meters into the air. After reaching at least 5 meters she can spin her body and send a heavy, two-handed blow downwards. The blow deals +5kN of damage and sending anyone who is in mid-air flying into the ground before stunning them for 2 seconds. Aether: Skyfall Execution Avelina has to be in mid-air to execute this move and her foe has to be below her. She can toss her weapon straight down, making it deal 20kN on impact as the weapon moves at 25 m/s. Upon impact, if it pierces through her target it won’t actually wound them until the weapon is pulled out. If she recalls the weapon to her hand the damage it dealt won’t actually be applied. Heavy Metal After drawing the blade the user can summon a suit of armour with a durability of 30kN that takes 10 turns to resummon after being broken. |PactCatalyst=Dàinsleif merely requires its wielder to kill someone to state its hunger after the weapon gets drawn. }}